The Cricket and His Princess
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Archie is having strange dreams about his past life, and he keeps seeing a girl in them a girl he has never Seen around Storybrooke before. Then he meets her in reality, is this some sort of sign? Archie and OC I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN ALLISON!


One afternoon as Jiminy hopped out of the carriage which was also his home, he looked around at the town they stopped in….the next town they would con. He let out a sigh as he looked up at the sky, he didn't want to steal…it wasn't necessary, they made enough money with just the shows they put on. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder he then turned to see his father. His father was an elderly man, with bright blue eyes much similar to Jiminy's and long blondish grey hair. Just one look of him you would think he was an honest and kind man, but he really wasn't.

"C'mon Jiminy, why are you just standing around?" he smiled.

"Your father is right dear, there is a lot of work to do." his mother smiled, as she fixed her red hair to look more presentable.

"And many people to con." his father chuckled.

"Can't we just put on a show? We make enough from the ticket sales, do we really have to steal too?" Jiminy sighed, he was tired of this…he wanted to be a good man.

"We don't need too but it's nice." his father sighed. "We steal from them, and they steal from someone else."

"It's called an economy." his mother smiled.

"We are a vital part of it." his father added. "Now, be a good boy and set up."

Jiminy knew there was no point in arguing with them, they would make up a ton of excuses why he had to stay and help them…so he did as he was told and started to set up. Once Jiminy finished setting up he headed back toward the carriage where his parents were counting the money they stole.

"Oh there he is!" he father smiled as he walked toward him. "Before the show starts we were thinking about pulling the elf tonic scam again."

"Do we really have to?" Jiminy sighed.

"Not this again Jiminy." his mother sighed.

"I wanna quit, I don't want to do this anymore." Jiminy said. "I want to be free to do what I want."

"But you are free dear." his mother smiled as she put the money into her purse.

"You are free to do what we want." his father grinned.

"And you are who you are." his mother added.

"Now c'mon I seen a house up the hill here." his father smiled as they started up the hill.

Once they got up the hill then found a cute little cottage with flowers all around, it looked very bright and happy. Then Jiminy's father handed him the elf tonic with a grin on his face.

"You know what to do!"

Jiminy put it in his pocket with a sigh and turned to knock on the door. With in a few moments the door opened revealing middle aged couple.

"Oh what a beautiful couple!" his mother smiled.

Jiminy rolled his eyes slightly and put on his best smile for the couple.

"Pardon me, do you have a place in your heart for a….honest man…and his…elderly parents?" he sighed.

"Of course, please come in!" the woman smiled as she made room for them to enter.

"Oh what a lovely house you have!" his dad grinned.

"Oh and what beautiful silverware!"

As the couple was pouring them a cup of tea a young girl walked into the house, she had long curly blonde hair, green eyes, and she was very beautiful. She seemed to have a basket of flowers in her arms.

"Mama, papa I…" she then stopped and looked at Jiminy kindly. "Hello."

"H-hello." he stuttered.

"This is our daughter Alice." the couple smiled.

"I'm pleased to meet you." she smiled as she held her hand out to Jiminy.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, I'm J-Jiminy." he smiled nervously as he took her hand.

"Well that is a nice name." she smiled as she sat next to him. "What brings you here?"

"W-we were traveling, and were in need of a place to stay." he muttered.

"Traveling where?" she smiled.

"We are a traveling puppet show." he smiled.

"Puppets? How cute!"

"Yes, we have been traveling for days." his father interrupted. "This is our third stop."

"I just can't get it out of my mind….that family…" his mother sighed with a worried expression.

"Yes, terrible way to go." his father added.

"Is there something wrong?" Alice asked, confused.

"Plague." his parents said in unison.

"Plague?" Alice muttered as she tilted her head cutely, causing Jiminy to blush slightly.

"Yes, the next town over." his mother said. "We just passed threw."

"Is it coming here?" the man asked. "Do you have it?"

"Oh we are immune! We have elf tonic." his mother smiled.

"Made by elves, from elves!" his father added. "Well you have it, right?"

"I'm afraid we have never heard of it before." the woman frowned.

"Oh no!" his mother gasped.

"Oh dear!" his father added, as he shot a look at Jiminy.

"Oh dear, your going to die….you need elf tonic." he sighed.

"Oh I wish we had extra!" his mother frowned.

"We don't have extra!" his father added.

"No…there is no extra…" Jiminy sighed as he looked over at Alice.

"We can pay you." the woman said.

"Well, we do have one bottle…" his mother smiled. "But we need that for ourselves…."

"How much? Please, we will give you anything." the man said.

"Well how much do you have?" his father grinned.

By the end of the evening Jiminy and his parents ended up taking all of the family's money, Jiminy hated himself for helping his parents…but there was no way out of it.

"Give them the elf tonic Jiminy." his father smiled as he happily counted the money.

Jiminy sighed and pulled the elf tonic out of his pocket handing it to Alice. Alice smiled and took it.

"Thank you Jiminy, you're my savior now." she giggled as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Y-your savior?" he asked confused.

"Mmmhm, if you had never come we would have all been sick with the plague." she smiled brightly.

Jiminy felt very bad as she flashed him that brilliant smile of hers, she was such a sweet beautiful girl…she didn't need to be lied to and stolen from.

"C'mon Jiminy lets go!" his mother called.

"T-thank you for your kindness." Jiminy smiled nervously as he started to leave.

But just before he left Alice grabbed onto his hand and smiled kindly at him.

"I hope to see you again, my knight." she smiled.

Jiminy smiled nervously and let go of her hand, he didn't deserve to be thought of as a knight in shining armor he did nothing to deserve that title. But Jiminy knew for some reason he would never forget that girl and her beautiful smile, something about her made him feel hope.

Meanwhile back in Storybrooke Archie jolted awake and looked around his office nervously. _I..I must have fallen asleep….I really need to get more sleep so this doesn't happen again._ he sighed as he sat up straight. He has not been sleeping well, he has been getting strange dreams about a very beautiful young lady…it's been keeping him up. Then a knock on his door caused him to jump.

"C-come in!" he called.

The door opened revealing Marco.

"Marco? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"Remember? Lunch." Marco smiled.

"Oh lunch, right." Archie smiled as he stood from his chair.

"Are you alright Archie? You don't look so well."

"Yea, I'm fine…I just haven't been sleeping well the past few nights." he sighed.

"Ah I see, do you want to talk about it?" Marco asked.

"Sure." Archie sighed as he grabbed his umbrella and headed out of his office.

Once Marco and Archie got to Grannies they sat down at a small table and ordered a coffee since Archie wasn't that hungry.

"So tell me, why haven't you been sleeping well?" Marco asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I dunno, I've been having strange dreams." Archie sighed.

"About?"

"A girl…" Archie sighed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"A girl huh? Who is she?" Marco grinned.

"That's just the thing, I don't know."

"Well what dose she look like?" Marco asked curiously.

"Well, a bit shorter than me, blonde curly hair, big green eyes, and she has a wonderful smile." he explained.

"Maybe it's a sign, saying your going to meet the girl of your dreams soon!" Marco grinned. "It's about time you met a nice girl Archie!"

"I don't think that's what it's about." Archie chuckled.

Then after a few moments passed a girl entered the diner, she had long curly blonde hair, and she was wearing a blue skirt that hit her knees, and a white button up shirt. Archie looked over at her and his eyes winded. This girl looked like the girl in his dreams…it was strange he never seen her around Storybrooke before.

"What is it Archie?" Marco asked concerned.

"Its…..it's her." he muttered.

"Her?" Marco muttered as he turned around to see the girl. "That's the girl?"

"Y-yes….how strange." he muttered.

"Don't just sit here, go talk to her!" Marco grinned.

"Me? Go talk to her? Marco…I-I-I don't think that's such a good idea!" Archie muttered nervously.

"Go on, get to know her! Surly this is some sort of sign!" he chuckled.

Archie sighed and stood nervously adjusting his glasses. He then walked over to the bar and sat there next to her, quietly. She turned toward him and smiled brightly.

"Hello."

"H-hello." Archie muttered nervously.

"Isn't today such a beautiful day?" she smiled sweetly.

"Y-yes." Archie muttered as he studied her features closely. "M-my name is Dr. Archie Hopper."

"Allison Williams." she smiled as she held out her hand.

Archie took her hand and shook it gently.

"It's nice to meet you."

Allison smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, as Ruby handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"I-I never seen you around town before, are you new?" Archie asked trying to start a conversation.

"No, I've lived here for as long as I could remember….I just don't live in the town." she smiled as she took a sip. "I mostly keep to myself."

He nodded and smiled a bit.

"O-oh I see, may I ask why?"

"I don't know…I just like it there." she smiled.

"What do you do all day?" Archie asked curiously.

Allison said nothing and admired his handsome features, his ginger colored hair, his soft kind blue eyes looking into hers, the way his glasses sat on his face, and the way his lips moved when he spoke. She felt as if she knew him from somewhere, but she didn't know where. She then realized she was dazing again.

"I-I'm sorry am I asking too many questions?" Archie asked worried that he made her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh no, sorry I was just dazing again…I do that a lot…I hope it don't bother you." she blushed.

"Oh no, it's alright." he smiled, he actually found her dazing out rather cute but he wouldn't dare tell her that.

She smiled sweetly at him and took another drink of her hot chocolate.

"What was your question again?"

"Oh, I um I asked what do you do all day?" he smiled.

"Oh I write, or paint." she smiled.

"Oh, that sounds interesting I would like to see some of your paintings and read some of you stories." he smiled.

"You should come by sometime." she smiled.

"Y-yes."

Once Allison finished her hot chocolate she set her money on the counter and smiled sweetly at Archie.

"I'm afraid I have to get going."

"A-alright, but hey listen…if you want maybe sometime….if you would like…to stop by my office sometime…when you have the time…to um have some coffee, y-your welcome anytime." he blurted out nervously, feeling unable to find his words.

Allison giggled and hopped off her chair, her blonde curls lightly bouncing as she did so.

"Perhaps I will stop by, until then goodbye Archie." she smiled as she walked out of the diner.

Once she left Marco walked over to Archie and patted him on the back with a huge grin on his face.

"How did that go?"

"Um well I suppose, but I sounded like an idiot." Archie laughed.

"I'm sure you sounded just fine Archie, she seemed to really like you!" Marco grinned.

"You think so?" Archie smiled.

"Yes, she was very into you did you see her looking at you?" Marco chuckled. "So did you ask her on a date?"

"Well, I um…sort of."

"Sort of?" Marco asked curiously.

"Well, I told if she ever wanted to she could always come over to my office for some coffee."

"Archie, you need to be more assertive and up front. Don't beat around the bush or you may miss you." Marco said. "Well, anyways lets get going, August is stopping by to help me with some things."

"Alright." Archie nodded as he and Marco left the diner.

Once Archie got back to his office his dog, Pongo jumped up happily. Archie smiled and patted his head.

"Were you a good boy?"

Pongo responded with a small bark and a lick on the hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." Archie chuckled. "Guess what boy, I met a girl today. You would really like her." he smiled.

Pongo looked up at his master curiously and tilted his head cutely at Archie's words.

"I hope you get to meet her boy." Archie muttered as he put up his umbrella, and shrugged off his jacket, sitting on the sofa tiredly.

His eyes then drifted toward the clock and he let out a small sigh, Henry wasn't suppose to be there until an hour so he figured he had time to take a quick nap since he was so tired. Then within a few minutes Archie was sound asleep, with Pongo resting his head on his lap. As Archie slept her started to have those dreams again, the dreams of Allison.

_**/ Part of chapter two will take place in Fairytale land! :3 I hope you enjoy the story so far! **_


End file.
